Noche de Prefectos
by LovelyGubbare
Summary: "—[...]Olvídalo y yo lo olvidaré —respondió conectándose por primera vez visualmente con ella. Definitivamente esa oración hizo que Hermione se sintiera más triste de lo que estaba. —¿Quieres que lo olvide? —quiso saber, con voz quebrada. —Sí, hazlo —contestó no muy convencido."


_**Noche de Prefectos**_

Las noches eran mucho más serenas y tranquilizantes que el mismo día. La mayoría de los alumnos lucían aún pálidos, atravesados con el hecho histórico que marcó la línea del tiempo del mundo mágico: la batalla de Hogwarts contra Lord Voldemort. Y a pesar de que un año hubiese sido para la reconstrucción del castillo y la terapia de los adolescentes y niños, las noches de terror con hechizos asesinos y mortífagos en cantidad atacándolos no era muy alentador.

Aquella paz pudo ser perfectamente percibida por Hermione Granger, que en ese momento corría por los pasillos oscuros del colegio sin ningún tipo de miedo. Apretaba con fuerza la varita que accionaba luz. Dobló dos esquinas antes de hallar a un chico de espaldas, mirando hacia el exterior del castillo o tal vez a la luna llena. Apretó los labios y se detuvo en seco, a pocos metros de aquella persona, alzó la mano a la misma distancia de su hombro, y dándole un toque, él se volvió.

—Tarde —dijo con una sonrisa forzada y casi intencionada.

Hermione le devolvió el gesto.

—¿En serio quieres comparar nuestras llegadas, Ron? —preguntó con escepticismo.

—Vale, no te conviene. Últimamente llegas muy tarde, Hermione.

—Es que Harry…

—Lo sé. Pesadillas nocturnas —se anticipó asintiendo con la cabeza—. Por eso volví a aceptar el puesto de prefecto, yo no tengo el valor de lidiar con eso.

—Nadie, Ron. Nadie lo tiene.

Desde allí, decidiendo que no deseaba emitir alguna frase, Ron se adelantó y empezó la ronda por las aulas. Hermione se vio muy dolida, aún no habían aclarado el desesperado beso en mitad de la guerra, y sonaba muy egoísta de su parte mencionarlo. Se paralizó observando a su amigo caminar y alejarse entre la negrura de los pasadizos. Ella deseaba tanto ser la persona que él necesitara para superar su peor suplicio; anhelaba con ansias que él constantemente le pidiera un abrazo para sentirse reconfortado. Sin embargo, últimamente no intercambiaban más palabras después de una corta conversación; y aunque había cambiado algo en la forma en que Ron se dirigía a ella, Hermione seguía pensando que era posiblemente porque a Ron ya no le importaba nada.

Anduvieron los siguientes minutos en un silencio estresante y a la vez cómodo. Ron tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y Hermione se abrazaba a sí misma. Ni uno se ocupaba por si algún estudiante se encontraba fuera de la cama, realizando alguna travesura. Cuando los veinte minutos se cumplieron, Ron se detuvo y se adentró a una clase.

—Las piernas me están matando —dijo mientras se sentaba sobre un pupitre y tocaba sus rodillas.

Hermione, aprovechando la situación, se obligó a aclarar sus dudas.

—Ron, tenemos que hablar —avisó con voz firme y vacilante en su interior.

El pelirrojo dejó de hacer lo que hacía, y evadiendo la mirada de Hermione, se levantó ignorando su cansancio, en rumbo a la salida.

—Tenemos que irnos…

—No, Ron, tenemos que hablar —reiteró y con la ayuda de su varita bloqueó la puerta en las narices de Ron.

—Hermione, ábrela.

—No —se encaminó hacia él e intentó encontrarse con sus ojos, lo cual era demasiado evidente—. Ron, en realidad lo siento, siento mucho lo de Fred, en serio. Pero lo del beso…

—Vale, dejémoslo ahí ¿sí? Olvídalo y yo lo olvidaré —respondió conectándose por primera vez visualmente con ella.

Definitivamente esa oración hizo que Hermione se sintiera más triste de lo que estaba.

—¿Quieres que lo olvide? —quiso saber, con voz quebrada.

—Sí, hazlo —contestó no muy convencido. Con su varita, consiguió abrir la entrada.

—¡No, Ron! —ordenó ella, terca y con fuerza, interponiéndose en medio de la puerta—. ¡Ya estoy cansada! ¡Más que harta! Por primera vez en mi vida voy a hacer lo que no pienso… ¿Y sabes qué, Ronald? ¡No, no lo voy a olvidar! Tal vez para ti fue un impulso, pero lo mío fue real —comenzaba a tartamudear al momento en que sus ojos brillaban por la inundación de lágrimas en sus ojos—. Y… y si- si eso no significó nada p-para ti… ¡Pues bien! ¡Bien! ¡Porque a mí me encantó y…!

Entre llanto y llanto, a Ron le pareció adorable verla en ese estado, y no porque fuese cruel, sino porque se daba cuenta que aquella Hermione volvía a ser la misma, siempre apegada a la verdad y la disposición de ésta. Increíblemente ella no podía haber adivinado que él le estaba mintiendo. Ron, sin más ni más, la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra él. Apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Hermione y le acarició el pelo con mucho cuidado. Ella cedió sutilmente.

—¿Sabes qué, Hermione? A mí también me encantó.

Hermione despegó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró fijamente, incrédula y sorprendida de sus palabras.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Siempre el tono de sorpresa —correspondió sonriendo.

—Eres un tonto —dijo en susurro abrazándose más de él.

—Soy _tu_ tonto —contestó a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente y disfrutaba del dulce aroma de Hermione, de _su_ Hermione. Sabía que no podría empezar una relación con ella; pero quería su compañía, la necesitaba más que nunca, y tal vez sentirla en sus brazos le reconfortaba y sentía el deseo de proteger a alguien, de alguien que amaba, de alguien que lo amaba.

**Oh, esto lo escribí hace dos años. ¡Gracias por leer! ^_^**


End file.
